


A Heart Cut

by AngiePF22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Insted of tfp, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is worried, i will kill moftiss, john answers, john has small injury, seriously don't watch it, sherlock says i love you, srsly try me, the final problem was shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePF22/pseuds/AngiePF22
Summary: How season 4 should have ended.





	

We had been chasing after a suspect who had killed his brother, when I felt something touch my arm, obviously I seldom notice something else than my target when I'm busy, but I could feel how it hurt, so while Sherlock kept chasing after that man, I took off my jacket and noticed it was a cut, nothing to worry about; and so as I finally stopped it from bleeding, I realized I had lost Sherlock, but I knew Greg was with him, and that made me feel a little bit better.  
As I received a text from Greg telling me that they had caught him, I realized that my arm was hurting more and I told him I would go to St. Barts.  
And even though it wasn't a deep cut or anything like that, it needed a proper cleaning, so I stayed there for maybe half an hour.  
When I got home I noticed how upset Sherlock was.  
"I heard that you caught him."  
"Yeah, where were you? What happened to you? Did they do anything to you? Why didn't you answer my calls? Are you okay? Lestrade told me you were in the hospital, why?"  
"Don't worry, it's okay, it was just a cut."  
"You still should have told me."  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
At this point I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red and his voice a little bit shakey.  
"Have you been crying?"  
He giggled a little and turned his back.  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you all these years, something I thought would go away when Mary appeared, and something I thought I could destroy with drugs. You made me feel emotions I had never felt before, not even once, as if I could do anything you wanted me to do, to protect you, to make you feel happy. You are the most loving, bravest and kind person I've ever known, and I..."  
His voice was breaking and I thought he was about to tell me something terrible.  
"I love you."  
I seriously thought he was joking, but his voice didn't seem to be that one of fun.  
"Sherlock, look at me."  
He slowly turned and I could see tears falling down his cheeks.  
The man who saved me so many times was cracking because of his feelings, and I could see that that cracking was my fault, it was right in front of my face the whole time, every time he didn't answer to people saying we were a couple, his face during my wedding, and overall his behaviour before it, it wasn't of a scared friend, it was of a heartbroken lover. And I knew I felt the same, all the dreams I had where we were together back in the 221B of Baker Street and we were just happy while my wife was sleeping right next to me, the last things that made our marriage crack, I had hurt this man, the best man I've ever known, and now he was telling me he loved me.  
"Sherlock, I've been trying to hide my feelings for so much time, from myself, from you and from everyone. Mainly because I was scared of them, of what you would say. But I love you, that's what I felt all these years, when you went away, when you got yourself in a drug binge only to save me. I love you more than I've ever loved anything and anyone."  
He looked at me with tears and my reflection in his eyes, I kissed him, and the touch of his lips against mine made me feel that all these was worth it, that I would die for him, I would receive 100 bullets for him, and I realized this was not just for coincidence, we had been in love since I shot a man for him, days from knowing each other. I loved Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, the brother, the son, my best man.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I might write also how The Final Problem should have ended. I hope you like it and that it wasn't too cheesy.


End file.
